The Sword In The Stone Part II
by Bowoobiter
Summary: STORY COMPLETE: An alternate ending to series 4 episode 13. Starts where episode 12 left of. Focused on Arwen but there isn't a lot until the end. Please R&R. Your reviews mean a lot to me. A T just to be safe. Could probably be a K PLUS , but I don't want to risk it.


**A/N: First of all I want to say how sorry I am to the followers of Merthur love and Morgana's Dream, I know I haven't updated in a month. This is simply because it is the school holidays (HURRAH) and I've been busy either watching the Olympics or going down zip wires that are 20m high and 250m long. Before I go back on to writing more chapters for my other stories I wanted to write the idea that I had in mind for the series finale. Starts where episode 13 started with Agravaine chasing Merlin, Arthur, Isolde, Tristan and Gwen through the forest.**

"Look over there. They are heading in to the forest!" A knight yelled.

"Hurry!" Agravaine shouted, getting up from the ground after narrowly missing a cart that was rolling down the hill. The last thing he wanted to do was let Arthur escape from his clutches; especially since Morgana who had recruited that _Helios_. Morgana had made it perfectly clear to him that if he failed on this mission he was as good as dead to her. She had even said to Helios, when she thought he couldn't hear, she would rather him and Arthur die together then him return without Arthurs head.

Personally, Agravaine thought that was a little harsh considering that without his help Morgana would have struggled with many of her missions. For example, Guinevere would be sitting on the throne; she would have no-one to update her on the events of Camelot and when they were facing a crisis, as well as no plans to the siege tunnels – the very thing that ensured her to be the current Queen. However it was Agravaine's duty and he knew the reward would be well worth the wait. Now on with the chase.

_Meanwhile:_

"Tristan." Isolde gasped, her wound was hurting and she was struggling to move, let alone run.

"Isolde, don' give up on me now." He begged after seeing the sight of her.

"Come on. They are gaining on us" Arthur hissed, he was beginning to panic. They had stopped moving and the army sent for them were continuing to run at a relentless place. He was injured and… Guinevere was with them. Normally he'd be overjoyed, but since that day… Well her presence just created a tense atmosphere.

"Go on with out me." Isolde insisted.

"No!" Tristan said a little too loudly. Shouts from soldiers were becoming louder and louder as they came closer.

"Tristan I cannot continue."

"Isolde if you stay here you'll die. Agravaine's men won't show you any mercy." Gwen said. She hadn't known Isolde for long, but she had soon found herself telling Isolde everything about what happened to her and Arthur. Seeing Isolde and Tristan together reminded her of her and Arthur. Gwen couldn't help it she just had to tell her everything. That was before she went to see Arthur. Normally she wouldn't have dared, but Isolde had convinced her.

"_Just go and see him. He may have banished you but he still loves you. He won't wake up and start shouting at you."_

They had only stayed in Ealdor for around an hour before Agravaine's men had managed to catch up with them.

"You forget, Agravaine and his men have no idea who I am. They won't stop to kill a stranger." Isolde said still gasping for breath.

"They wouldn't leave someone who might know where we have gone." Gwen insisted. "They would torture you."

"Why don't you hide in the bushes?" Merlin asked. "Like those brambles over there?" He pointed to a bush not 10 meters away from where they were standing.

"She won't be able to survive on her own." Tristan put in.

"Then stay with her." Arthur said his voice filled with panic.

"I can stay too?" Gwen suggested. Isolde was her friend and she wasn't ready to part with her yet.

"No Gwen. Stay with Arthur and Merlin." Isolde gave a slight smile. She would regret leaving Arthur if she didn't.

Tristan helped Isolde to the brambles. Once there they began to envelope themselves in the thorns until they were blinded from others. Ignoring the sharp pain as the thorns pierced their skin.

"Farewell Isolde." Gwen whispered. Sooner or later they were away again racing through the forest, the tree's swaying eerily.

The three were running well in to the night until they could be sure that they had lost Agravaine. They then settled down for the night. They had no food and were too tired to hunt. Arthur said it was too risky to start a fire, so the three of them just lay down and slept… Well Merlin did.

Gwen was too busy worrying. Obviously about Isolde and Tristan and if Agravaine would catch up with them. But she was also worrying about Arthur. He didn't look well. His face was pale and he had large bags under his eyes. Gwen thought that this was because Morgana had taken over Camelot. It wasn't.

Ever since 'the dreaded night' as Arthur called it, He hadn't been sleeping well. If he managed to fall asleep then he often woke up screaming. Whenever he closed his eye's he could see Guinevere screaming as bandits chased her through the wild, or the kiss, or even her lying on her death bed whispering _'I'm so sorry Arthur. I love you'._

Tonight was no different. Arthur was awaken by another nightmare. Only this one was different and so much more vivid. Gwen was lying in the hall in Camelot with a sword in her stomach. Blood was pouring from her wound and collecting in a dark puddle on the floor. Her heart was still and her face was ghostly white. She didn't move.

That was where it ended and as Arthur scanned the woods for any sign of Agravaine he seemed to see her dead face in the trees. He couldn't get back to sleep. As the sun began to rise, Arthur woke the others up and they continued running, they had no idea where they were going but they hoped it was to safety. However they were hungry and were struggling to maintain there pace.

The same could be said for Agravaine's men. So that they would travel a lot quicker, Morgana had demanded that they did not take any food and the men were becoming hungry.

After a while Arthur decided that they needed to find food. So he told Merlin and Gwen to stay where they were (ignoring Merlin's protest) whilst he went off to hunt. Luckily Arthur still had his sword.

"How are you?" Merlin asked Gwen when Arthur had disappeared from hearing range.

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"Hungry, tired and aching all over. Yet still I am better then you. Now tell me Gwen. How are you really?"

"I won't lie Merlin, it is hard. I have not had a roof under my head until recently when Hunith took me in. But I guess I am just used to it now."

"What about Arthur?"

"What about him?"

"How are you coping with the whole… situation?"

"I don't know?" Gwen's voice broke. "The first thing I think about when I wake up is how could I? Sometimes I forget about it all and I think that soon I can go home. I have no contact with my friends, everyone who I once knew. I haven't seen my brother. All I can carry with me is the knowledge that I betrayed the man I…" Gwen froze. She had been talking and sobbing for so long that Arthur had returned. He was carrying 3 rabbits over his shoulder and had almost reached the tree that Merlin and Gwen were sitting at. Gwen gasped and quickly wiped away her tears. She couldn't let Arthur see her cry.

Before long Arthur had skinned the rabbits and Merlin had made the fire. Gwen just sat there doing nothing. When the rabbits were cooked the three tucked in to them before walking off in the direction Arthur hoped was Camelot.

_Meanwhile: _

An exhausted Agravaine returned to Camelot, followed by the group of men he had taken with him. He didn't want to return to Camelot but had to. If you were with a squad of knights then it was possible to hunt enough to fill your belly. But with the 60 Agravaine had taken with him, it was impossible to kill enough for them all. There for he had reluctantly made the decision to return and face a furious Morgana.

"What do you mean by Arthur is alive?" Morgana barked, getting up from her throne.

"My lady, you sent 60 men with no food, if we didn't return we'd die"

"I would rather see you die trying then come back alive without Arthur being dead."

"My lady…" Morgana silenced him by holding up her hand.

"Agravaine you have failed me. You have proven that you are more of a hindrance then a source of help."

"That is not true; I gave you the information so you could stop Guinevere marrying Arthur and the map that meant that Helios' army could overtake Camelot without any difficulty."

"If I had sent someone else on this task Arthur Pendragon would be dead!" Morgana shrieked silencing Agravaine. "You are of no use to me. Therefore I banish you from Camelot!"

"What?"

"Be grateful you have your life. Leave immediately, do not pack supplies or say farewell." Morgana walked out. She had had enough of Agravaine and how he always seemed to fail his task. It was infuriating. Morgana hoped that he would get out of her site for good.

Now, however, it was time to pay a trip to her dear friends that she had locked up in the dungeons. As she approached them she grimaced. The smell was truly horrific.

"Hello boys." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"What is it Morgana?" Elyan asked grumpily.

"Oh I just thought I'd say hello."

"Well can you get on with it." Gwaine grumbled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that or I'll have you fighting the whole army."

"Oh I can take that bunch of princesses down any day." Gwaine smiled. "Blindfolded."

"I'll arrange that then." Morgana hissed. "I just thought I'd give you this lovely bit of bread." She threw in a green shrivelled lump in to the cell. Unfortunately Morgana threw it so it hit a bracelet. However she didn't realise and stormed off.

"What's this?" Elyan asked picking up the bread and the bracelet which was next to it.

"It looks like a bracelet stupid." Gwaine mumbled before dividing the bread.

"I thought I saw your sister wearing that Elyan." Gauis muttered, trying to lift himself up from the bed. He was getting old and everyone knew he didn't have much time left in this world.

"Did she?" Elyan asked.

"Yes I remember, it was just after Lancelot returned to Camelot." Gauis didn't mention the fact that Lancelot wasn't really Lancelot.

"Now that you mention it I do remember." Elyan said thoughtfully. "Gwen showed me it, she said it was an engagement present."

"Fascinating." Gwaine grumbled sarcastically.

"She said it came from the Mudhabe tribe. "

"Isn't that the place that Lancelot got help from?" Gwaine asked, finally contributing something useful.

"You mean Lancelot gave that to her?" A now alert Gauis asked.

"Yes. I suppose he must have." Elyan finished. "Is that important?"

"No" Gauis lied.

_Meanwhile:_

Merlin, Gwen and Arthur had been travelling for 3 days and were exhausted. They still didn't know that Agravaine had long given up in searching for them. The 3 of them were fast approaching Camelot and Arthur knew that somehow they had to do something to over take it… again.

Thankfully Merlin had another plan.

The place they were walking in was very near where Merlin had hidden Excalibur. Ever since the over taking of Camelot, Arthur had had a serious lack of self belief. If Merlin devised a story to do with a great King pulling a sword out from a stone… well that should hopefully get his confidence up enough to launch an attack on Camelot.

All Merlin now needed was an army. Fortunately he knew exactly how to get that. A dragon could cover a long distance in a blink of an eye. With the help of his dragon friend, he could find all the knights of Camelot who escaped in to the forest. And Merlin managed just that. Throughout the night he travelled (making sure that no-one saw him riding a dragon of course) and telling everyone he met to make there way to where the sword rested in the stone.

The next morning Merlin told Arthur to follow him. When Arthur saw the sword in the stone he was confused. For starters was that even possible and secondly why did Merlin bring him here. Then all the knights who he had considered long lost turned up and formed a circle around the stone.

"Merlin what on earth are you…"

"Arthur just listen. As I am sure you all know the story of Ruter, Camelot's first king. Well I doubt any of you will be aware of the tale that Gauis once told me."

"Merlin we do not want you to tell us your favourite bedtime story." Arthur hissed, but Merlin ignored him.

"Well, when Ruter was on his death bed, he foretold that there would come a time when Camelot would be over thrown and the previous King would no longer believe that he and his knights had the ability to retake Camelot. Ruter said as he plunged that sword in to that stone, that this sword would be the sword that the King would wield as he went to battle. However there was only one person who could manage to take that sword out of the stone. That man was the man that was destined to be the greatest king of Camelot. And it would be that man that managed to unite all the lands of Albion."

"Very funny Merlin." Arthur grumbled.

"Arthur it is true."

"Merlin that sword is stuck in solid stone."

"And you're going to pull it out."

"You better be right about this." Arthur said walking over to the stone and placing his hands on it. He gave it a gentle tug… nothing moved. He tried a harder tug, still nothing happened.

"You have to believe Arthur."

Arthur gave it one last tug and he felt the sword slipping out of the stone as if it were water. What no-one noticed was Merlin's eyes flash amber.

With in the next day Arthur and every other knight (including Leon and Percival) knew the plan of attack. Now all Arthur had to do was say good bye to Guinevere. He walked up to where she was standing, away from the others.

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur I just need to say something first. I know you can never forgive me and to be honest I can never forgive myself. However I want you to know that I never stopped loving you… never once."

"I suppose I won't see you again." Arthur mumbled not making eye contact with her.

"I doubt I'll make it out this battle, so no, you may not see me again."

"You are fighting?"

"It's the least I can do." Guinevere mumbled before walking off.

The next day was the day of the battle. Thanks to some strategic skills from Arthur and Tristan and Isolde turning up. The battle managed to go well. All that was left to do was to go in to the throne room and take on Morgana and Helios. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Isolde and Tristan barged open the door to the throne room and prepared to face the toughest part of the battle.

"Hello Guinevere." Helios smiled, "We were having so much fun, shame you had to leave. Oh well I guess that now you've arrived here… we can make up for the time we've missed."

"Thanks for the offer Helios, but I ran away from you for a reason. And that's because I care about my friends and wouldn't let one of you hurt them."

"They are your friends, are they Guinevere. That's interesting; last I heard your _friends_ had banished you from Camelot." Morgana leered.

"That was my fault and not theirs." Gwen said firmly. Morgana snorted, if only she knew.

However during the talks that Morgana was enjoying, Agravaine stepped out from behind one of the pillars and thrust a sword in her back.

Morgana shrieked as pain hit her. She flung herself around and saw, to her horror, that it was Agravaine who had stabbed her. Furiously she used her magic to fling him against the wall, causing immediate death. It seemed that Agravaine had sought revenge on her for banishing him and not treating him with enough respect. Well he had certainly got revenge.

Because she knew she was going to die, Morgana used her last energy to make herself disappear. The battle was lost.

However it was not yet over.

As Arthur soon found out, Helios was an excellent warrior. Whilst Arthur was trying to fight him, the other 3 were trying to fight some of the Southerands. Merlin had gone off to rescue the knights that were in the dungeons.

Although, Isolde, Tristan and Gwen were coping with the Southerands, Arthur was struggling with Helios. Helios had swung his sword at Arthur and whilst trying to avoid it, Arthur fell on the floor. This left him wide open for a mortal blow.

Isolde saw this and jumped in Arthur's place taking the full impact of Helios' sword as well as managing to stab him.

"NO!" Tristan yelled running to his beloved wife.

Arthur and Gwen just stood, frozen to the spot and watching at Isolde's last breaths.

"Tristan, I am so sorry. All of our dreams."

"Shh."

"I wish that…"

"I wish?"

"Tristan I love you… Tristan." Isolde sighed the last word and then her heart stopped beating. Tristan was still for a very long time. He kissed his wife's lips and then embraced her.

Arthur looked over to where Gwen stood. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes, but there was no pool of blood at her feet, her heart was still beating. She was alive, but she might not have been. That could have been her on the floor and it could have been Arthur's arms around her. Gwen could have died and the worst part would be that she never knew how much he loved her.

Gwen turned her eyes over to where Arthur was standing. That was almost him. It was almost him lying there dead. It could have been her putting her arms around him. Arthur could have died and he'd have never known how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

That moment seemed to last forever. When the two of them were just thinking that it could have been the other in that position.

It was then that Arthur knew. It was true that Gwen betrayed him, she kissed another man and she should have never done that. However what was also true was that Arthur loved her and that he couldn't live with himself if anything ever happened to her. He didn't care that she'd betrayed him and he knew she was sorry. If she did it to him again then fine, but he knew she wouldn't. Arthur had made up his mind.

He then left the throne room and ran off straight to him chambers where he was hoping he would find it. The ring that he had given to Guinevere a month ago.

_Meanwhile:_

"Gauis?" Merlin yelled as he ran down to the dungeons, fearing the worst.

"We are fine to." Gwaine mumbled as he saw Merlin rattle the gates of the cell door.

"Sorry." Merlin apologised, "Elyan how are you?"

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week." Elyan joked.

"Merlin?" Gauis said.

"Gauis." Merlin shrieked with excitement. "Listen, worry about us later. Firstly you need to know, this bracelet is enchanted." Gauis handed it to Merlin. "Ask Gwen what it is.

"But…"

"Hurry!"

Merlin set off to the throne room where he hoped Gwen was.

_Meanwhile:_

Gwen was trying to tidy Arthur's room, although a lot of mess had been made, when Arthur walked in.

"My lord." Gwen curtseyed.

"There is no need for formalities Guinevere." Arthur said sheepishly.

"Yes, err of course." She saw him eyeing the mess. "It will take some time."

"Merlin can take care of it."

"If you want me to go, return to Ealdor?"

"I want you to stay." Although Gwen's expression appeared calm, she was jumping up and down with joy inside. "Guinevere… what happened between us…"

"Please Arthur I can't forgive myself."

"I don't care I just don't ever want to lose you."

Arthur took her hands in his. He was absolutely terrified, what if she said no?

"Will you marry me?"

For the second time Arthur didn't get an answer straight away because after Gwen had processed his words her lips were pressed against his mouth.

"Yes." She said breaking apart before pushing her lips back on to his, her tongue seeking entry to his mouth, something she soon got. Her fingers ran through his hair bringing her even closer to him. Where as Arthur picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and placed her so she was sitting on the table meaning she didn't have to stand on tip toes to reach his mouth. It seemed that this kiss made up for all the time that they had lost.

Merlin was beginning to wonder where Gwen was, she wasn't in the throne room where he had last seen her so he guessed she would be tidying somewhere because that is what Gwen like to do when she was stressed. Now where to look? Of course, Arthur's chambers.

Arthur knew that Merlin never knocked. Merlin just barged in and was happy to disrupt whatever was happening. Of all the things that Arthur was happy for Merlin to disrupt, this was the least.

"Merlin when the hell will you learn to knock?" Arthur screamed, reluctantly breaking the kiss but still keeping his arms around Gwen.

"Oh err sorry." Merlin muttered. He had not seen that one coming.

"Can you leave now?" Arthur said giving him a look which meant 'leave me now or else'.

"Actually I can't." Merlin said waiting for Arthur to strike.

"And why can't you?" Arthur shouted.

"Gauis said it is important. It is to do with Gwen."

"What about me?" Gwen asked. She was annoyed that Merlin had interrupted her and Arthur, but didn't show it as much as Arthur.

"Gauis just told me to show you this and ask you what this is." He revealed the bracelet and Gwen gasped.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Err." God why did Lancelot have to come up now, "It was a bracelet Lancelot gave to me. "Gwen felt Arthur tense at the mention of his name. "It was meant to be an engagement present.

It all fitted together in Merlin's head now. Gwen hadn't fallen for Lancelot, she had been enchanted. Merlin couldn't help it, a big grin appeared on his face and he punched the air with joy.

"Merlin why are you grinning like an idiot?" Arthur was getting really annoyed with his servant now.

"I am grinning like and idiot because this particular bracelet was enchanted by Morgana who brought Lancelot back, this means that she is under control of everything he does. She could make Lancelot give it to Gwen and suddenly Gwen is in love with him." Merlin said in one breath.

"Hang on…" Gwen began, "I was enchanted?"

"Yes." Merlin finished.

Gwen let out a huge sigh of relief. "That all makes sense now. " Gwen turned to Arthur who was frozen.

"I couldn't stop myself I don't know why." Arthur quoted in a hoarse voice.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"I'm so so sorry Guinevere." Arthur murmured.

Gwen looked at him. She was angry at everyone for having not realised it, but then she couldn't blame them when she hadn't realised it herself. It was true that people should have realised it, but at the end of the day she was just relieved. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't betrayed Arthur. Right now that was all she needed. Forgetting that Merlin was in the room, she kissed him again.

"It's ok," she whispered against his lips, "I forgive you."

The next week the two were married. It was a simple ceremony and that's all it needed to be. The people of Camelot began to rebuild their lives. They were grateful that the buildings hadn't been damaged. Slowly things began to come back to normal. Many of the people were certain that Morgana was dead, everyone except Merlin.

He wouldn't believe she was dead until he saw the body. And Merlin was right to be wary, for at that exact moment Morgana opened her eyes and her heart began to beat again.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that, although I felt it was a bit rushed in the middle. Please give me some feedback on it; all your reviews are helpful. I didn't really want to go in to the battle too much as I wanted this to be an Arwen fic. The only reason I did that was because I wanted the twist with Agravaine. It really annoyed me in the show because they never considered Agravaine changing sides. They seemed to of forgotten that he is Arthur's nephew and could actually still love him a little. His hatred of Uther is understandable, but I am not so sure about Arthur. There were times in episode 12 where Agravaine felt unimportant now that Morgana had Helios and I think the writers could have done a really interesting storyline with it.**

**In lots of stories I've read where the bracelet is found there has been talk of it having runes on it. I just want to point out that the bracelet doesn't have runes on it and it is an ordinary bracelet (believe me I know it is my screen saver) until Morgana enchants it. If you want to join my protest then either review it and ask or PM me. It's basically, the Mudhabe bracelet should be found, they can't leave an unfinished storyline. My dad knows someone at his work who is good friends with one of the writers of Merlin so I can contact them through that. I am determined for it to be found!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review. I may or may not rewrite the middle section, that depends on your feedback. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
